


Brainstorming Time

by sirrriusblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Give them a break gosh darn it, Just honestly some fluff for these tortured boys, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirrriusblack/pseuds/sirrriusblack
Summary: James needs to plan the perfect birthday party for Lily, so he turns to the tried and tested marauders. He gets... some gay flirting and a non-cooperative Peter in return...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Brainstorming Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person that sent the prompt :)

“It has to be perfect,” James stressed, running a hand through his already tangled hair. Pete rolled his eyes.  
“Prongs, it does not have to be—“ he started, but was cut off by a finger wagging in his face.  
“It has to be perfect,” James repeated, ignoring Peter’s glare. He scrambled to the other side of the dorm, looking for—if his mumbled words were any indication—a quill and ink. Remus glanced over to him from his bed, where he was sitting against his bed head cross-legged, Sirius straddling him. He tugged on the muggle pen that was holding Sirius’ hair up, making a show of removing it slowly and letting the hair fall gracefully around Sirius’ face.

“Here you go, Prongs,” he said, tossing the pen to him. James didn’t notice any of Remus’ actions, only caught the pen in his left hand and nearly tripped over his feet to the other side of the room. Sirius leaned down to kiss Remus, soft and slow, while Pete made gagging noises over his potions essay.  
“Shit, shit, shit!” James half muttered, spinning around the room.  
“What is it this time?” Peter asked, pointedly keeping his gaze from the finger Remus was twirling around Sirius’ hair.  
“I need parchment. It’s brainstorming time and I can’t find any parchment,” he complained, tearing open a duffel bag on the floor. Sirius chuckled.  
“That’s because you’re looking in your quidditch bag, nitwit,” he said, shaking his head. Remus smirked as Sirius placed a hand on his thigh to lean over and grab a spare piece of parchment on Remus’ desk and held it out to James. When he got close enough, James noticed the hand still on Remus’ thigh and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, party ideas, shoot,” He ordered once he was settled on his bed. Peter moved positions, lying on his stomach.  
“She’s your girlfriend,” he pointed out, shrugging. James smirked.  
“Yeah,” he mused. “She is.” Peter rolled his eyes while Remus lifted Sirius’ hand from his leg and linked it with his own, whispering something that made Sirius laugh. They weren’t even paying attention.  
“Yes, we are,” Remus cut in when Peter pointed it out. James stood from his bed and walked over to Remus and Sirius.

“Here’s the deal,” he said, motioning for Sirius to get off of Remus. He did so begrudgingly, while Remus watched, amused. “It’s Lily’s birthday in two weeks, and as her boyfriend—“ his face broke out into a smile, quickly wiped away with a sheepish look— “it is my duty to be the best boyfriend in the world and make sure she has the best day in the—“  
“Oi, that’s not what happened!” Peter exclaimed, dipping his quill in his inkpot. James rolled his eyes.  
“Okay, fine. Marlene bet I couldn’t throw Lily a better party than the one she threw last year and I have an unhealthy need to prove everyone wrong all of the time,” James admitted, letting his hands fall to his side. Peter hummed in response, deeming the answer satisfactory. Sirius laughed. “And,” James stressed the word, “I also want her to have a great birthday party that I know she’ll love, because I know her,” he insisted.  
“If you know her so well, you should have no trouble coming up with your own plan and leaving me to get to know my own boyfriend,” Sirius said, winking at Remus.  
“Oh, ew,” Peter shouted, blocking his ears and Remus laughed.  
“You two are hilarious,” James said dully, and Sirius batted his eyelashes.

“Ideas, pronto,” James demanded. Remus reached his hand out for Sirius to hold, and link the two together. Peter gagged.  
“Common room party,” Sirius offered, tracing his thumb over Remus’ knuckle.  
“No, Lily will want something less...people-y,” Remus said, smiling at Sirius. James bit his lip, considering the idea.  
“It’s her last year at Hogwarts, though,” Pete pointed out. James fiddled with the string of his Gryffindor wristband.  
“Yes, but it’s Lily,” he said. “And trust me, there’s going to be a lot of other parties,” he winked and scrawled something on the piece of parchment. Remus rolled his eyes.  
“What if...” Sirius started, pulling lovey eyes at Remus. “What if you do something just the two of you?” Again, he was watching Remus, the hand he wasn’t holding trailing up Remus’ arm slowly. James wasn’t looking.  
“Are you kidding?” he asked, still writing something down. “If I know anything about Lily, it’s that she likes her friends far more than she likes me,” he said. Peter scoffed.  
“Records show she doesn’t like you at all, mate.” James held the pen up like he might throw it at Pete, who laughed.  
“Alright, so, something in between a party and alone...” James seemed to rack his brain for an idea, something that would impress Lily, something that was achievable and included all of her friends. “Oh!” he yelled, and Pete jumped. “A sleepover! The girls come up here, Frank and Kingsley are already allowed, and we hang out here,” James explained, scrambling for the parchment. “Well?” he asked, looking up for an opinion. Pete had his blanket almost completely over his head, and when he locked eyes with James, he begrudgingly shifted his head toward Remus’ bed.

“Alright,” James said. “Alright, that’s it.” He stood up and walked to the bed, where Remus and Sirius were, at this point, shamelessly making out, whispering things between breaths. Sirius turned his head from his spot on Remus’ lap to look up at James.  
“Hm?” he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and Remus did the same on his other side. James shook his head.  
“Move over,” he said. “If the only way to get your guys’ attention is snogging, I’m willing to sacrifice some things,” he said, climbing onto the bed and onto both of their laps before they could move. Remus let out a huff of air at the weight of two teenage boys on him, but didn’t attempt to move. Sirius sighed.  
“What is it that you want, Prongs?” he whispered, holding James’ face between his hands. Remus caught sight of Peter gagging in the background. James looked into Sirius’ eyes.  
“I just... I just need to know that you’ll always love me, babe. No matter how good Remus is at snogging,” he said, lifting his hand to move Sirius’ hair behind his ear, just as Remus has done. Remus snorted and pushed the two of them off his lap. They landed on the bed, still staring into each other’s eyes, next to Remus, where James pulled him into the hug.

“Peter!” he shouted.  
“Nope. Not happening. Fuck off!” he shouted back. Remus laughed and opened his arms, a gesture to which Peter sighed and caved. He stood up, leaving his potions essay to fall on top of Remus and joining the pile of limbs on the bed. “Hey James?” he said.  
“Mm?” James replied, his glasses crooked from Remus’ arm digging into them.  
“I think the sleepover idea is great,” Pete told him, shifting closer so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. James closed his eyes and settled into his place in the pile.  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” they all replied.  
“I’m not cleaning all your shit, though,” Sirius added.


End file.
